My Home, Egypt
by got-lotr
Summary: [PAUSED]It is currently the rule of Tristan the Third. --;; Yami and Isis finally find love, but will the connection between a servant and a to-be-Pharaoh last?
1. Default Chapter

My Home, Egypt  
  
The creamy sand colored marble pillars held up the royal palace of Northern Ancient Egypt. There stood a statue, of Tristan-the Third, a man who had a short temper, and a quick tongue. It stood about 30 feet high, completely carved out of stone. The figure had a large stone double crown on the statue's head, with the man's hand at his sword. The man had stunning features, deep set in eyes with bushy eyebrows.  
  
The palace itself was filled with the greatest works of many artists, only which the higher ranked status people of Egypt could take a glimpse of. A young man, with fairly dark skin leaned against the pillar. His dark purple eyes looked at the sand dunes, watching little sand storms die down. His arms were folded in front of him, as he looked at the now orange, yellow sun, now peeking from the tops of the dunes. His eyes darted to the Nile River, which had just flooded the month before. The wind blew a single leaf in front of him, which he snatched and crumpled it up.  
  
"Your Majesty," a voice said.  
  
The young man spun around, voice filled with boredom, "What is it this time Stefan? You know perfectly well that I do not like looking at parchment about sales everyday." He said, stealing a look at the parchment that Stefan held in his left hand. "Give me them once a month. That is all that is sufficient."  
  
"Your Majesty," Stefan steadily said, "they are not about sales this time. It is your monthly report that you must write about the economy. You know that your father, Tristan the Third, does not like it when it is not on time." He said, giving the parchment to him.  
  
"By Ra, I've forgotten about how annoying these stupid reports can be." He sighed. "Is they're anything else?"  
  
"Yes, By your request about a new servant, to replace the one where your father had her head chopped up two moons ago, I have found a new servant girl."  
  
"Bring her in. I would like to know her."  
  
Stefan clapped his hands, and a girl, roughly around the boy's age entered the room shyly.  
  
"Your Majesty, this is your servant girl."  
  
The girl who walked in was fairly tall, and had a deep skin tone. Her eyes were blue, a deep, and thick blue. She walked gracefully and as she spoke, she had an accent to her voice, "It is a pleasure to meet and serve you Majesty."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Isis, your majesty."  
  
"Stefan, that will be all. I will have the report done by the 9th call tonight. (9:00 PM)"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Stefan said, bowing slightly as he exited the room.  
  
"Tell me, where are you from?"  
  
"Lower Egypt Majesty." She replied calmly.  
  
"I mean, from what part."  
  
"Southern Egypt." Was the reply. "I know it is not proper for me to ask you to do something, but would you be as to be so kind as to let my ask my question?"  
  
"You may."  
  
"Could you not stare at me so Majesty? It makes me feel nervous."  
  
The boy shifted his glance, "I am sorry, uh-,"  
  
"Isis, Your Majesty."  
  
"Yes Isis, Well, please, you don't have to call me your Majesty, I have a name, it's Yami."  
  
"But that wouldn't be at all proper!"  
  
He sighed, every single time a new servant was hired, they would always insist on calling him, "Your Majesty." He hoped she would change, and be different then the past servants.  
  
"I do not care of what you call me, as long it is Your Majesty in front of my father, Tristan the Third."  
  
"Your Majesty! A noble in Southern Egypt would behead anyone who calls them by the first name!"  
  
"So, you are from the south?" he sighed, everything was different there. Yes, his family did rule over Southern Egypt, but they had different ways of doing things.  
  
"Yes, Majesty."  
  
"Every single servant I have ever had is from Southern Egypt, and they act the exact same ways as you do. Do know that this is Northern Egypt!" he said crossly.  
  
"I will think about it Majesty, I have heard that the servant before me has been beheaded." She said, wide eyed.  
  
"No, Isis, she has been beheaded for the act of trying to poison my father. He is known for his temper you see."  
  
"Oh, I see,"  
  
"Either way, whether you choose to call me by "Your Majesty" or "Yami," I do still need to write a report about the economy. You may start to organize your room, which is down the hall and a right." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes Majesty." She said as she walked out of the room.  
  
His heart fluttered with sensation. 'Stop that,' he thought to himself, 'You have a report to write!' He sat down in front of his carved desk that was carved out of marble. He picked up his quill, an eagle feather that had been a gift from his father, and tapped it into the ink container. When he thought the ink was dark enough to write with, he brought it up upon his parchment. The quill lay idly in his hands. A drop of ink spotted the parchment. His eyes rolled down to the parchment, and he ripped the top off. He sighed and started to write.  
  
A couple of hours later, Yami was interrupted by Isis, who was carrying a bowl of tea.  
  
'Your Majesty, if you please,' she said as she held out the bowl.  
  
His eyes lifted from above the parchment as he accepted the bowl. His eyes were tired. His fingers ached from writing the report. He got up from his seat as he stood up to stretch. The sun had setted hours ago.  
  
'How long have I been writing this stupid report?'  
  
'2 rings and a half, Majesty.' She told him.  
  
Two hours. A combined day's work and a stupid report combined would make him grumpy. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. At last, he put the royal seal onto the parchment.  
  
'I believe that it is past the 8th ring and a half, am I right?' he questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yes Majesty.'  
  
He finished the last of his tea as he handed the bowl back to her. 'Thank you,'  
  
'There is no need for you to thank me.' She said quietly as she exited the room.  
  
He too, got up, and reached for the parchment, and walked to the area were Stefan worked.  
  
'Majesty! So soon! You need not to bring it to me! I was just about to go to you!' he cried.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes. 'Even to-be Pharaohs need to exercise you know. Otherwise we'll become fat and clumsy.'  
  
'But still!'  
  
'There is no need for that. Tell me, where did you find the girl called Isis?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, her, all I know is that your father, Tristan the Third told his guards to grab any strong-healthy girl, Majesty.'  
  
'Again? Is this how he chooses his servants?'  
  
Stefan nodded, 'If your Majesty pleases, I do need to get the parchment to your father.'  
  
'Very well,' he replied. 'I shall be asleep then. Good Night.' He turned and walked into the direction of his chambers.  
  
* * *  
  
The morning sun rays lightened up Yami's Chambers. He groaned as he woke up, shielding his eyes from the sun. He yawned as his feet hit the cool floor. Footsteps sounded on the floor, and he turned around. There stood Isis, a couple of sparrows on her shoulder. She shooed them off, quietly saying, 'Shoo, I have to work now. I'll be with you later.' The sparrows obeyed, and she turned back to face Yami.  
  
'Is there anything that you need Majesty?'  
  
He shook his head. A clatter of footsteps, and a head popped out from the door. Stefan stood there, breathlessly, 'Majesty! Weevil! Attack! Hurry!' he said as he collapsed on the floor, breathless.  
  
Yami, instantly alert, looked at Isis, 'I need my weapons. I must fight for Egypt.' She nodded and instantly ran off to find the armor.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Little funny part is from a school thing. I often call my friend Joan Little Eagle, (in chinese) so this kinda relates to the eagle quill.  
  
Joan: HOW DARE YOU PLUCK MY FEATHERS!  
  
Conz: Bwink. I needed it as a prop for my stories!  
  
Joan: RRAGH! (chases conz with a frying pan)  
  
Conz: Wait! You're supposed to peck me!  
  
Joan: Oh right. *peck*  
  
Conz: T.T!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

My Home, Egypt  
  
The clamor of war cries soon filed the air. As Isis came back from fetching the weapons, she had to zigzag her way to Yami's chambers. The halls were filled with other servants, rushing back and forth to get to their employers. As she entered Yami's chambers, Yami had done some stretching, to warm himself up. She handed him the weapons, which he held tightly. She filled a flask of water, and handed it to him, which he fastened on his waist. A horn call was sounded, which cut through the crisp cool morning.  
  
"I must go now." Yami told her. Isis nodded. She was now attending Stefan, who was catching his breath by now.  
  
Yami swept out of the room, and went off to the stables. He found his mare, which he called Feefi, saddled. The mare he always rode was good-natured, and obedient. He patted the horse as he swept onto her back. He urged the horse to a trot.  
  
As he entered the battle, barbarians started to lunge at him. Feefi raised her hoofs and landed on the attacker standing in front of her rider, he fell, and did not rise. 'She must have crushed his windpipe,' Yami thought, 'It is a good thing that I changed the trainer.' He drew his first arrow, and notched it into his bow. He aimed carefully; knowing that Feefi would take care of the ones around him. He shot, shooting though a purpled robed man, a petty magician, gifted with magic. Purpled robed men were especially dangerous; they could make the sand before them alive, or cause fire to appear from their hands. However, they were carefully guarded, as once they were killed the magic would disappear. Weevil himself was a good magician; he was considered the best of them all, until Yami was born. Since then, he swore that he would kill him, to become the greatest magician of all time, and he could have the advantage of having the throne.  
  
The sounds of swords hitting armor and bows making a thwack sound never ended. The sun was high, burning on everyone's backs, as they fought. Yami took a swig of water, and drew his sword, for he was out of arrows. Nearly all the fighters had switched to swords, they too had run out on arrows. Those who still had arrows were cut down, and those with swords battled against each other fiercely. Crimson colored blood dripped down the sand, coloring them. Some areas were already the color of old blood. Dead men who fought, horses who men had rode with pride, were on the floor, lifeless, cut with sword wounds, and some with arrows all over. The stench of the blood numbed almost all noses. There were areas were there were pools of blood, which meant that a great battle had taken place there.  
  
Feefi was sweating heavily. She whinnied, as if telling Yami, 'Give me water!' Yami attacked the man in his way, as Feefi backed away, going in the direction of the Nile River.  
  
The Nile River, was a mile or so away from the battle, a safer haven, than as the one back where they had just fought. The river was clear of the foul stench, and its waters ran, flowing down the sandy banks, giving life to creatures and plants. Yami himself got off the Feefi, to relieve her of the weight. The both of them needed a rest. He let his sword clamor onto the ground, blade with dry blood, quiver empty; energy all used up from fighting. He bent down to take a sip of water, when he heard a drawl.  
  
"It is just as I prophesied."  
  
Yami spun around, grabbing his sword.  
  
"Meet your death, Yami."  
  
"Weevil," Yami said, as though as he was spitting venom. "You coward. You tell your followers to fight for you, yet you cower here."  
  
"Me? Cower? You must be kidding Yami. I'll tell you a joke, The sand around you is your deathbed."  
  
"I will not be defeated. I fight for my people, not for myself."  
  
"I can give you a piece of wisdom, the best magician fights with magic, not with petty swords. They fight because power is important."  
  
"Wrong again Weevil, The best fighter, does not fight for himself, but fights for others."  
  
"Is that so? Why don't we have a little fight ourselves? Ra's blessing on the one who wins."  
  
"You foolish shaman! Ra blesses those who he thinks that he must bless, you can not tell the great gods and goddesses who to smile and shine on."  
  
"Shaman? What shaman? I am the greatest magician to live!"  
  
"Then let the fight begin. Let us see who is the greatest fighter!"  
  
They drew their swords, circling each other cautiously.  
  
Weevil lunged at Yami, who blocked him and returned the attack.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Weevil cried as his sword cut Yami's right arm.  
  
It drew blood quickly, as it dribbled down his arm. He cursed. Had he been careful, he would not have gotten this wound. Grey fire caught him, like a bubble. He cursed again; he had to rely on magic again. Weevil had enchanted the bubble so that it would suck out all of the air, so he could die. Yami uttered a word, and the gray fire disappeared. He pointed at Weevil, and uttered another word. A ball of flames, the color of the sun wrapped around Weevil. He screamed. Yami took his dagger, which he had with him all the time, always hidden in his belt and threw it at the heart of the flames. As his purple eyes watched, the flames finally died down. Leaving nothing but black remains. Where Weevil had been, was all black.  
  
The world spun around Yami. His footsteps weren't so steady anymore. He fell, into the sand, closing his eyes into darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
He opened his eyes sometime later, lying on his bed, with the steady drip- drip-drip of water. A candle was lighted, making the room very dim. As he cleared his mind, he tried to remember how he got there.  
  
"Majesty? Are you feeling ok?" said Isis softly, carrying a bowl of something.  
  
Yami groaned, "What happened?"  
  
"I do not know Majesty! All I was told was that Feefi, your mare, had carried you, unconscious back to the palace."  
  
Yami smiled weakly. No doubt his horse was loyal. Isis pressed a damp cloth near a blood-clotted wound. He winced, "What is that?"  
  
"Majesty, it is a herb that we commoners use to heal wounds."  
  
A man, pudgy, and short, strode into the room, knocking Isis aside, causing her to spill the bowls contents. The man looked at her, put his nose high in the air and said, "Clean that up before it spills onto my royal feet."  
  
"Yes Majesty," she replied. She went to get a rag, while the man started to speak.  
  
"Yami! Are you alright?"  
  
Yami sat up, rolling his eyes, "It's just a nick, father. I am fine."  
  
"You'd better be." Tristan muttered. "I expect a report tomorrow morning." He left the room in a hurry.  
  
Isis came back, with a rag to clean the mess up.  
  
"Do ignore my father, he is a bigot."  
  
"Majesty! Please don't say ill of your father. I'm sure he has his reasons."  
  
Yami grumbled. He was in a bad mood. His father knew that he hated doing reports. He flopped back onto the pallet.  
  
"I just hate it when he does that!"  
  
"Majesty?"  
  
"Here I am, fighting for the land, while he is taking his so-called-royal bath, then he comes in and tells me to write a report. I must be a fool!"  
  
"Majesty! You are no fool; you did what you thought had to be done! When you went out to fight, I thought it was very brave of you!"  
  
"Was not!" he retorted, "I did it because I have to!"  
  
"Yeah right Yami!" Isis retorted back.  
  
Yami blinked. He was about to retort something back, but he closed his mouth. He smiled and started to hum a little tune. He flopped back onto the pallet.  
  
"What?" she asked, irritated.  
  
"You just called me Yami!"  
  
"You said I could!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"So I have a right to be different!"  
  
He smiled, and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say. I'll just toss some parchment into the fire and hand the remains to my father or something, I'm going to sleep."  
  
He turned over and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hmm, how? You'd probably have nightmare or something. Hmm, about the loss of our people?" Isis asked. "Or, you'd watch more blood spill onto the sand."  
  
He sat back up. "Hey! Quit giving me nightmares!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help!" Isis teased.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
"Now how am I going to go to sleep? Thanks to someone, I'm going to have nightmares."  
  
"You are going to sleep. I promise you. Priest Seto gave me something while you were unconscious. It's a sleeping draft. Guaranteed to let you sleep instantly, without nightmares." She handed him a bowl of clear liquid.  
  
He brought the bowl to his nose and gave a cautious sniff.  
  
"Are you sure it's not poison or something?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Good Night Yami. May Ra smile on you." Isis said as she blew out the candle. She left the room, silently, closing the door behind her. 


	3. CHapter 3

The light crept into Yami's room silently, slowly shinning over him. Moments later, his eyes fluttered, and then they opened. He sat up, rubbing his forehead. So, the liquid was a sleeping draft. He got off the pallet, and found a pile of parchment in his room. He groaned.  
  
Isis walked into the room, with a pitcher of water, "Morning Yami, Up so soon?"  
  
"Another grueling day after another," he replied, "how I wish I weren't the prince."  
  
Isis laughed, "You wish you weren't prince? I'd like to see you take on a commoners life!"  
  
He continued grumbling, "Well, it isn't easy being a prince!"  
  
"I can tell, oh right, Stefan came earlier this morning, you have burial detail to do."  
  
He groaned, "Burial Detail?"  
  
"Not to mention that you also have to write a report. I really don't know how your father can actually make you do this stuff." Isis commented, shaking her head.  
  
Yami kicked a chair over, while he let out a string of Egyptian curse words.  
  
Isis just smiled, and continued to clean his room.  
  
"Now how in the name of Ra am I going to get all this stuff done?"  
  
"Well Yami, I'd suggest you want to go see the deceased. You know very well that the bodies will rot. Rotted bodies mean possible sickness."  
  
"You got a point there. I guess I'd better go before they wreak havoc."  
  
"That you should. Have nice time Yami!" She teased.  
  
"Nice Time? You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
She smiled again, and walked off. Yami groaned. 'May Ra help me.' He thought.  
  
As he arrived at the battle scene, he nearly lost his stomach. Oh it was horrible. Men were dead on the ground, wounds, faces clawed in agony. Cut throats, men in the positions as they died. Snapped arrows everywhere, broken spears and an occasional broken sword sheared off at the end, were littered everywhere. Horses, lay dead at their feet. Shields cracked, remains of fire traces, were left.  
  
"Egypt has suffered a great lost Majesty," a man said, bowing slightly.  
  
"How many? How many dead?" he questioned.  
  
"Many Majesty, our loss was great. Nearly 300 men." He said, shaking his head.  
  
He winced. Almost 300 men dead. That was nearly the entire army. Out of the 400 who went, barely a hundred came back. The men, who had survived the battled, were separating the ones from Weevil's followers and Egypt's men. As they were pilling, Yami was asked, 'What shall we do with the traitors?'  
  
"Ahh, douse them with oil, and light them up. That should take care of them." He replied.  
  
* * *  
  
Upon his arrival at the palace, a guard said roughly, "Your Father would like to see you, Your Majesty."  
  
Yami sulked the entire way, dragging his feet across the floor. As he slowly entered the room, he said in a dull voice, "Yes Father?"  
  
"Where is the report! I've been frantic for the entire morning! You know that the report is very important!" Tristan cried, who had been pacing the floor.  
  
Yami started to feel his temper boiling up, and started to yell back, "You want your stupid report? Go get it and write it yourself. Go look at the dead. Look at what our people had to do for the sake of you! Go. I dare you to. Get off your 'Royal Feet' and work! I'm not your slave!" he cried, and stormed out of the room.  
  
Storming down the hallway, into his room, he saw the pile of parchment waiting for him. He stormed over to the pile, and carried the parchment in his hand and stormed back into Tristan's room, who was still surprised.  
  
"You want your report fine! This is your report!" he cried, ripping the parchment into many pieces before storming out again.  
  
He stomped back into his room, and kicked the chair that had been set up again, which fell over with a crash. The sound immediately brought Isis back into the room. She rushed in, nearly tripping over the overturned chair. Yami sat down cross-legged on his pallet, arms crossed over his chest, mumbling something incomprehensible. Isis smiled, setting the chair upright again.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Yami grumbled.  
  
"I wish you could see how, uh.oh never mind," Isis told him, trying to explain.  
  
Yami sighed and fell back onto his pallet. He closed his eyes, and started to have a nightmare. He was in the realms of the dead, still alive, just barely, but those who were dead were clawing at him. The realm was dark, with shadows lurking in every corner. Their cries sent shivers down Yami's back, and then, he met the god himself. He woke up, screaming. He finally calmed himself down, taking deep, silent breaths. His scream brought Isis and Stefan into the room, frantically.  
  
"It was a nightmare, it was a nightmare," Yami kept repeating. He could feel the Goosebumps on his arm. He shuddered.  
  
* PLEASE HELP ME BY READING SAD OPERATION AND UPDATING. IT IS A ONE SHOT STORY ABOUT SERENITY. THANK YOU! *  
  
A/N: sorry for taking so long to update! I won't be here to update from Sept. 29 to October 4 or 5th as it seems. I will be at Fulong, so I won't be able to get any interent access or anything. Which sucks. Anyways, I have been very busy this week with tests and all. I'm sorry. Please Read and Review and I will try my best to continue. ^^ Have a nice day! 


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
Hello All, this is Puppyfriendship. Thank you for reading. I'm sorry about the slow updates lately. This past week, I have been so busy with tests I barely have time to write. The teachers at Taipei American school have been cramming tests and quizzes all into one week. Yes, even though we are 11, 12, 13 year old kids in middle school. My week has been like the following. On Monday, I had a huge science test, and a Spanish Exam. On Wednesday I had my math test. On Thursday, I had a 60 word vocabulary test. On Friday, I had my math quiz and a cello test. With all of this mixed, there was basically no way for me to do my work. This has happened because starting from Monday, I will not be in the city. Until Friday around 6:30 pm, I will not be home.  
  
Camp Taiwan is a school sponsored activity, where everyone participates, and everyone goes. However, this means leaving home, so I will NOT be able to update or write. Not to mention Halloween is coming up, and My friends and I are at a attempt of creating a Haunted House-Theme Ancient Egypt, to scare little kids. (Review any ideas please) Not only that, since I am a cello player, I have chamber music in addition to my Concert Orchestra. This means I will not be home on Saturday. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.  
  
The Author's Note for all stories in progress will be the same.  
  
Thank You for reading.  
  
[..Conzie..]  
  
P. S. I would appreciate anyone who would review a one shot ficcy about Serenity. It's called Sad Operation. Well it's kinda lame, but please read it anyways. I don't mind flames. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Yami! Are you alright?" Isis cried as she bustled into the room, splashing water from a jug she had carried from the nearest well. Stefan rushed into the room, still carrying a dripping quill, full of ink. Both had traces of extreme worry, and were both panting, as Yami blinked back at the both of them.  
  
"Majesty?" Stefan asked, after finally catching his breath. "Majesty? Are you all right?"  
  
"I didn't give you that big of a shock did I?" Yami asked timidly.  
  
"Why yes you did, Majesty! I thought you'd been attacked!" Isis cried.  
  
Yami grinned sheepishly as the both stared at him.  
  
"What in the name of Ra made you scream so loud?" Stefan asked.  
  
"Ahh.just nightmares. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"YAMI!" Isis cried. (while Stefan cried Majesty.)  
  
Yami blushed red as he stared back at them.  
  
"If that is all Majesty, then I must go back to writing a report."  
  
Yami nodded his head as Stefan swept out of the room, shaking his head.  
  
--------------  
  
A month had passed, and Yami no longer had nightmares. However, he still refused to do his reports, causing his father to be very irritated. It was dusk when Yami was summoned to his father's rooms.  
  
"Yami! When are you going to do your reports!"  
  
"Do it yourself father. I have better things to do then to do your stupid reports. Do them yourself. Good Bye." Yami said calmly as he strode out of the room, leaving a red faced Duke in the room.  
  
"Your Majesty, please don't be so angry with your son!" The voice came from a maid, who had been watching the entire time.  
  
"He's 17! He should know what's good for the country, not for himself! It's time that I knock some sense into him!" Duke retorted. He stormed the room, retorting back, "He's got to learn," he cried, slamming his fist into him other palm.  
  
Yami went back to him room to relax.  
  
"Royalty is so dull, you know what I mean Isis? Being Royal makes life so dull. There's no excitement. I just want out!"  
  
"Yes Yami, I know, perhaps you'd like to join me in the city? I have some friends their that might want to be friends with you." Isis said jokingly.  
  
Yami instantly sat up, "You know, I'd like to be in the city without being your majestied every two minutes!"  
  
Isis eyes lighted up, dancing wickedly, "Oh really?"  
  
-------  
  
"There!" Duke cried, placing the royal seal on top of a parchment. He handed it to his messenger.  
  
"Tell her I will expecting them to come soon."  
  
A/n: Sorry about the short chapter this time.I don't have the time.bear with me.it is just going to be really stressful right now.Sorry!  
  
Visit my xanga site at www.xanga.com/puppyfriendship  
  
(if it doesn't show, please go look at my profile!) 


End file.
